Pirate Kingdom
by Shonen King
Summary: The adventures of Devin R. Silver and the Black Jacket Pirates, as they sail to the Grand line to find the treasure known as One Piece.
1. Chapter 1

Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 1: The R. Siblings

A group of old men were gathered at the harbor of a small village in front of a tan skinned boy and girl. Both had black hair and dark brown eyes. The girl's hair was in a ponytail while the boy's hair was spiky and uncut. The boy wore a black jacket over a blue shirt and shorts and the girl a white and blue sailor uniform minus the tie under the collar and a yellow band on her right arm. The largest of the elderly men stepped forward.

"Devin. Ray. I guess this is goodbye." He said. "I come with you and lend ya a hand but..." He raised both of his arms showing a hook on each. "As you can see, I don't have one."

"Always the funny man Johnny." Devin stated.

"Please Devin, you're a pirate now, refer to me by my pirate name, Jonathan Deep." Johnny requested.

"Sure, Jonathan Deep, just remember, one day you'll be calling me your majesty." Devin announced.

Devin's announcement caused many of the men to look in shock and confusion. "And why is that?" Johnny asked.

Devin began to smirk slightly. "Because, I'm going to do what only one other person has ever done, become the Pirate King." Devin answered.

"Devin we're all packed up!" Ray called out from a small boat.

"Guess it's time to go. Later Jonathan thanks for everything." Devin said.

Devin got into his and sister's boat and look out onto the open sea. "Time to set sail, next stop the Grand Line and treasure known as One Piece." Devin said standing up and pointing toward the horizon.

Johnny and the old men watched as the two siblings rowed out to sea. One of the old men turned to Johnny. "Is it really such a good idea to let them go like this? They're just kids."

"I wouldn't be too worried, pirating is in their blood. Not only that, they also have the power of the Devil Fruit with them. They'll do just fine." Johnny explained.

X 3 Months later... X

Devin and Ray were sprawled out on their boat, with their stomachs growling.

"Oh man, I'm soooo hungry. I haven't eaten in three days." Devin complained.

"Come on, we got to find something to eat." Ray stated.

"Like what? We forgot our rods and we can't swim, so fish is out." Devin reminded.

"Well maybe something with jump out of the water and land in our boat." Ray joked.

As if on cue, a giant sea serpent rose from the water and landed in their boat, creating a large hole in the keel allowing water to flood the boat. As the boat sank, Devin stared at Ray with a passive aggressive look.

"What?" Ray responded.

Devin and Ray sunk below the surface of the water and began to sink like rocks as bubbles filled with their breath left their mouths.

XxX

Devin woke to find himself in a cell on board a ship. Devin turned to Ray, who was beside him, unconscious. "Ray, wake up." he said tapping her cheek.

Ray sat up and opened her eyes and surveyed her new surroundings. "Where are we?" She asked.

"You're on board Captain Luigi's ship, or more precisely, the holding cell." A pirate guarding them said.

"How the hell did we get here?" Devin asked.

"We found you in one of our fishing nets, almost dead." The pirate explained. "You guys should make good servants."

"...Hehehehehehe." Devin chuckled much to the confusion of the pirate.

"What's so funny?" The pirate asked.

"A life of servitude just doesn't suit the future Pirate King." Devin informed.

"You? The Pirate King? Don't make me laugh you're a little boy with barely a muscle tone!" The pirate laughed.

Devin pulled back his fist. "You underestimate me." Devin stated. He punched the air with enough force to create a wind strong enough to break the bars of the cell and push the pirate into the wall behind him. "Come on Ray." He said walking out of the cell.

"Right behind you bro." Ray said following him.

XxX

A pirate burst into a room with a man clad in a white suit and tie with black hair and blue eyes. His most distinguishing feature was his long and thin moustache that extended off his face.

"How dare you barge into my room like this?" He asked.

"My apologies Captain Luigi, but I'm here to report that the prisoners have escaped." The pirate informed.

"WHAT! Make sure they don't leave this ship alive, sink the ship if you have to!" Luigi ordered.

"Y-yes sir!" The pirate said saluting before leaving the room.

"No one escapes from "Foil King" Luigi, NO ONE!" Luigi said to himself.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 2: The Swordhunter

A large white ship with 'MARINE' written in big blue letters on the hull. A marine soldier was looking through a telescope and noticed Luigi's ship. He pulled his face away from the lens and turned to a man wearing a standard marine uniform without the hat; a white shirt with 'MARINE' written on it with a seagull emblem, a blue handkerchief and pants; and a coat with 'JUSTICE' written on the back draped over his soldiers. At his waist, there was a cutlass in its sheath at his left hip. He had long messy brown hair and grey eyes.

"Captain Ian, we have located the pirate Luigi's ship." The soldier announced.

Ian stood up and smiled widely. "Good, prepare to board!" Ian said turning to the rest of his crew.

His entire crew stood upright and saluted. "Sir!" The crew cried out.

XxX

Devin and Ray were surrounded by pirates. Devin sighed and turned to Ray. "Hey Ray, you mind taking these guys down?" He asked.

"Sure, I was worried I wasn't going to get to see any action." Ray complied. Ray turned to her left side and crossed her arms over her chest. "Double..." She said clenching her hands into fist.

"What's she doing?" One of the pirates said.

"MINT!" Ray said throwing her arms to her sides, causing them to stretch and hit the pirates, knocking them over like dominoes. Her arms contracted back to their normal length.

"A-a Devil Fruit user?" One of the pirates said as he lay on the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Yup, I ate the Rubber Fruit. But you should be lucky my brother didn't fight you, his Devil Fruit gave him a more destructive power-" Before Ray could finish her sentence, several marine soldiers blasted through the wall behind the siblings.

"Attention pirates, you're under arrest!" A marine soldier announced.

Ray turned to Devin and gave him a thumps up and winked. "I got this, you go on ahead." Ray said.

Devin turned around and ran down the corridor. The marines started to run after him but were stopped by Ray's stretched out arm. "Going somewhere?" Ray said looking at the marines out of the corner of her eye.

XxX

Devin ran down to the end of the corridor, where he came across a wooden door. Devin raised his left fist up to eyelevel. His fist glew bright red before being engulfed in flames. "Aries Fist!" Devin said punching the door. The flame jetted off his fist and blasted the door open. When the smoke cleared, Devin saw Luigi standing with his back turned to him.

"My you're quite loud." Luigi said looking at Devin in the corner of his eye. He turned around and unsheathed a rapier with an unusually shiny tip. "You know, this is the first time I've fought a Devil Fruit user." Luigi announced.

Devin shifted his stance and put his arms up to guard. He narrowed his eyes as his hands were engulfed in flames. "Is that so? In that case, I'll be sure that this will be a fight you'll never forget."

Luigi took a sixte stance and smirked. "And you can expect the same." Luigi bragged.

XxX

Ray stood over the unconscious marine soldiers. "I expected more out of marine soldiers." Ray said with boredom. "I better catch up with Devin."

"And just where is this "Devin" person?" A voice behind Ray spoke.

Ray turned her head to see the speaker, who turned out to be Ian. "W-who are you?" Ray asked.

"I am "Swordhunter" Ian K. Strebor." Ian introduced.

To Be Continued...

X Trivia X

Devin's techniques are named after constellation.

Ray's techniques are named after chewing gum brands.

Sixte is a defensive stance in fencing.

Devin's Devil Fruit is called the "Flame Fruit".

Ian's family name comes from the marine captain Pat Roberts, the 'Roberts' is spelled backwards.

X Omake X

Shonen King: Wow I completed this chapter in just one day.

Devin: It is amazing what a little dedication can do.

Shonen King: Anyway time for a segment I like to call "Character Concepts"

Devin: What?

Shonen King: Our first subject is the main character, Devin R. Silver. His family name comes from the John Silvers, from _Treasure Island_. The animal he resembles is a wolf.

Devin: Really?

Shonen King: Yes, now shut up. And he has the scent of soot and smoke.

Devin: No I don't!

Shonen King: Yes, you do.

Devin:(Smells himself) You're right!

Shonen King:*Yawn* It's getting late, time to sign off. If like the story or not, review.

Devin: Ahem...

Shonen King: Oh! And keep it cool, keep it Shonen! Now, goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 3: Nakama!

Devin dodged the thrusts from Luigi's rapier until he tripped and fell on his back. Luigi loomed over Devin and swung his sword down. Instinctively, Devin grabbed the nearest object, a vase, to defend himself. Luigi's rapier cleaved through vase, leaving Devin holding both halves. Devin stared at the halves with a shocked expression. "DAMN!" Devin cursed. Devin threw the halves away and stood back up.

"Khehehe, you're wondering how I was able to cleave through that vase so easily, aren't you?" Luigi asked.

"No, not really..." Devin deadpanned.

"Well... I'm telling you anyway!" Luigi informed.

"Do you _have _to?" Devin asked.

"YES! My rapier is made with a diamond tip, one of the hardest minerals on Earth. It costed me quite a penny, but with it, I can cut through pretty much anything." Luigi bragged.

"Are you done yet?" Devin asked with half lidded eyes and twirling a lock of his hair.

"Yes." Luigi answered as a large fireball flew through the air and burnt of his shirt, revealing a very hairy chest.

"Eww..." Devin commented at the Foil King's chest carpet.

"What you 'Eww'ing about? Chest hair is a sign of manliness!" Luigi proclaimed.

"Manliness? I'm not even sure that chest hair could even be considered human." Devin joked.

"Why you little..." Luigi muttered before thrusting his rapier toward Devin's chest.

Devin sidestepped, but not before he got a large cut on his chest. He licked his thumb, and ran it across his wound. "Damn that stings..." He said cringing at the pain.

"Heh, you could have lived if you'd stayed in you cell and become my slave, but now you will die by the hand of "Foil King" Luigi!" Luigi bragged.

Devin ignored Luigi and closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. A vein begin to bulge on Devin's forehead as small flames began cover his wound. When the flames vanished, Devin's wound was gone, as if it was never there. Devin hunched over panting from the strain. "I'm still not used to that...".

"You really are starting to iratate me!" Luigi said charging at Devin.

Luigi attempted to stab Devin, but stopped when his hand was cut off and flew into the air. Luigi watched as the sword fell out of his hand and into Ian's. "W-who are you?" Luigi asked.

"My name's Ian K. Strebor, and I've came for your sword, and now that I have it, you can finish him." Ian stated.

Luigi raised an eyebrow, questioning who Ian was talking to, before falling over, revealing Ray standing behind him, with her fist raised to where the back of his head was.

"Hey Ray, who's your friend?" Devin asked.

"Oh, he's Ian, back when I was in the marines, we were both Petty Officers. He's now a marine captain." Ray explained.

Devin's eyes widened and he stepped back in shock. "M-marine captain?" Devin blurted. He turned to Ian who was sheathing his cutlass. "I guess you're gonna try to arrest us...".

"On the contrary, I what to join your crew." Ian announced shocking the young pirate captain.

"Wait a minute, you went through all the work of becoming a marine captain, and you're just going to throw it all away and become a pirate! Why?" Devin questioned.

Ian looked into the corner of his eyes. "Let's just say that I have my reasons.". He looked back at Devin. "So am I in or not?"

Devin closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Hmm... do you have a ship?" Devin asked.

"Oh, it's more than just a ship, it has a swimming pool and a brothel..." Ian said with a smirk.

Devin's eyes opened as he quickly shook Ian's hand. "Welcome aboard Second Mate Ian!"

Ray stared on as her brother and Ian walked out the room, with a large sweatdrop on the back of her head. '_Are on men such perverts?_'

XxX

Ian walked out of the cabin of the ship wearing a dark blue muscle shirt and pair of black pants. He also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves and black headband. "So what do you guys think?" Ian asked.

"Cool, but what did you do with you old marine uniform?" Devin asked.

"Well I thought that since I'm no longer a marine, I may as well not wear the uniform anymore." Ian explained.

"I see..." Devin responded. He turned his head to Ray. "So why are _you_ still wearing your old marine uniform?" Devin asked with eyes halflidded.

Ray's face turned red. "Well...I..."

"You forgot to pack up some extra clothes didn't you?" Devin deadpanned.

Ray didn't respond and sunk her head in shame.

"Eh, don't worry, we'll get us some new duds next time we hit shore." Devin reassured. He turned his head back to Ian. "Some where is the closest island?"

"I thought you knew?" Ian asked.

There was a short silence between the three pirates before a loud, "GODDAMMIT!", was yelled.

XxX

A few meters away, a young girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes noticed the exclaimation. She turned her towards the ship, and smiled. "Finally! A ship!" She said before swimming in the direction of the ship.

To Be Continued...

X Omake X

Shonen King: At last the first arc of Pirate Kingdom is complete!

Devin: I think it is a bit short to be called an arc...

Shonen King: Really? How so?

Devin: I was only three chapters long!

Shonen King: ...Anyway, even if you like the story or not, review! And remember, keep it cool, keep it shonen!


	4. Chapter 4

Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 4: The Half Mermaid, Emily

"Well, it's no big deal. We'll just drift along until we find an island." Devin stated.

"How has that been going for you?" Ian asked.

"Hmm... well we starved, had our boat broken, nearly drowned, and were captured by pirates, so... no problems." Devin explained.

"Are you stupid or something?" Ian asked.

"Hey, we could have died..." Devin pointed out.

"THAT'S EXACTLY THE POINT!" Ian exclaimed.

"Excuse me!" A voice called.

"Hey bro, Ian, there's someone overboard!" Ray explained.

Devin and Ian ran over to the port side of the ship, and saw a girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes in the water. "Could you guys give me a lift!" She called up to them. Suddenly, the anchor of the ship began to drop down on her. She sunk down underwater before the anchor landed.

"Sorry!" Devin apologized as the girl resurfaced.

XxX

In the ship's kitchen, the girl was eating a large piece of ham. Devin noticed her set of sharpened teeth. "So, Emily was it?" Devin asked.

"Yeah?" Emily said putting the large slab of ham down.

"What were you doing in the ocean like that?" Devin asked.

"I...I'd rather nott say..." Emily answered.

"The way you're eating it's like you haven't had a decent meal in a month." Devin observed.

"Actually, I've never had a decent meal in my life." Emily said before covering her mouth, realizing what she just said.

Before Devin had a chance to responded, Ray burst in. "Hey Devin, we found an island!" She informed.

"Really!" Devin said standing up out of his chair.

XxX

Devin poured out a bag of coins onto a table and began to count. "Okay we have 10,000 Beli in our budget, and we need to divide that up for food, clothes, and other supplies, so..." Devin stated trying to think. He noticed Emily holding a bag of Beli in front of him and took it.

"5,000 for food, 2,000 for clothes, and 3,000 for anything else." Emily informed.

"That was fast." Ian said.

"Yeah, we could use her for our crew..." Devin stated.

"Crew?" Emily repeated.

"Yeah, we're pirates." Ray explained.

"P-pirates?" Emily exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you... are you afraid?" Devin asked scratching the back of his head.

"No, I want to join you!" Emily answered, shocking the three pirates.

"Wait, what?" Devin asked.

"You just met us, and haven't even known us for ten minutes, and you asking to join us?" Ian sumed up.

"Is there a problem? I understand that many people don't like merfolk like me." Emily informed.

"No, it just that... wait, you're a mermaid?" Devin asked as all three pirates looked down at her legs.

"Well, I'm only half merfolk, so I don't have tail..." Emily explained. "So will you let me join?"

"Uh... sure, why not? We could use a good Quartermaster..." Devin answered.

"Thank you..." Emily said bowing. "Captain."

"You know, that's not necessary." Devin explained.

XxX

On a ship in a port, a large blonde man wearing a black cloak stared out of the window. "Where are you little mermaid. It's almost time for my lunch, and I can't eat without you my dear. I wonder what's on the menu, Merfolk Roast or Merfolk Casserole?" The man asked. "Fwahahahaha!".

To Be Continued...

X Omake X

Shonen King: And so begins our second arc, The Orange Island Arc.

Ian: Will this one be longer than first?

Shonen King: I don't know...

Ian: WHAT?

Shonen King: To tell ya the truth, I'm kind of making this all up as I go along.

Ian: You mean to tell me that each chapter is the stuff that comes off the top of your head?

Shonen King: That right.

Devin: One Piece is owned by its creater Oda- Sensei. This fanfic is nonprofit and is made for the enjoyment of the readers.

Ray: If like the story or not,

Emily: ...review!

Ian: And remember, keep it cool,

Shonen King: … keep it shonen!

Xavier: Hey, don't I get a part?

(Emily literary kicks him out)

Emily: Hell no, and besides, you don't appear until the next arc!


End file.
